Christmas
Christmas or Christmas Day is an annual commemoration of the birth of Jesus Christ, celebrated generally on December 25 as a religious and cultural holiday by billions of people around the world. A feast central to the Christian liturgical year, it closes the Advent season and initiates the twelve days of Christmastide. In many of the world's nations Christmas is a civil holiday, is celebrated by an increasing number of non-Christians, and is an integral part of the Christmas and holiday season. Christmas is a holiday celebrated by some humans on December 25th, commemorating the birth of someone called "Christ". It seems to revolve around the exchange of material goods, the slaughter and festooning of conifers, and the consumption of roasted avians. More importantly, it is the locus of a powerful "spirit" manifesting in charity, goodwill, and appreciation. Even hardened Decepticon warriors and vengeance-driven humans are subject to its influence. Some Autobots have been known to don a red outfit with a bushy, white beard as part of the Christmas ritual. While not the most extreme example of quasi-fetishistic anthropomorphization among Transformers, this case is notable in its lack of explanation. Perhaps it is related to the similarly-opaque "Christ" figure at the center of the holiday. Another human custom, Black Friday, is rumored to be the busiest day of shopping for the material goods needed for exchange on Christmas. Fiction Marvel Generation One comics *The magic of Christmas made Circuit Breaker not kill Jazz. *The magic of Christmas made Jetfire appreciate his Earth heritage. *The magic of Christmas made Starscream realize that even if he doesn't care, helping people can make him feel... well, he still doesn't really care. *The magic of Christmas made Grimlock wear the Santa costume. So cute! *The magic of Christmas made Optimus Prime renew his pledge to protect Earth. *The magic of free wine Christmas made Darkwing & Dreadwind switch sides! *Optimus Prime shared a little of his own Christmas magic, healing environmental damage with a chunk of the Matrix. God bless us, every one. Dreamwave Armada comics *The magic of Christmas made Iceberg be fascinated with it. ''Transformers Animated'' cartoon *Powell was selling Familiar looking toys using Sumdac's technology. Sumdac considers it theft. Each toy has a mind of their own. One of them shocked the oil Sari Sumdac was making, causing the Autobots to sleep. The next morning, they were human. ''The Nightmare Before Christmas Beauty and the Beast: The Enchanted Christmas The Beast forbids Christmas (because his transformation from the Prince occurred on that time of year) until Belle, Cogsworth, Lumiere, Mrs. Potts, and Chip convince him that Christmas is a good holiday. Yugi, Chris, Téa, Joey and Tristan appear as the three Spirits of Christmas Past, Present and Future to convince the Beast to undo the plans of Forte, the pompous pipe organ who hates happy celebrations. The Magic School Bus Transformers: Universe Notes *Some fans believe Christ to be one and the same as Jesus, but there is no canon evidence for this in the ''Transformers franchise. Category:Holidays Category:Earth culture